The present invention relates to a coil winding apparatus and, more particularly, to an apparatus for manufacturing coils of wire for use as stators of electric machines.
Conventionally, in coil winding apparatus, the wire passage through which the wire for forming the coil was inserted by a manual operation and was not continuous. Also, the bobbins each having the wire wound therearound were fed through a manual operation, and thus a lot of time was required for the wire to be inserted into the wire passage during the replacement of the bobbins.
The present invention was developed for the purpose of eliminating the above problems encountered in conjunction with the conventional coil winding apparatus.